Imaging systems based on light waves are becoming more widely used for object detection as semiconductor processes have become faster to support such systems. Some imaging systems are capable of providing dozens of images per second, making such systems useful for object detection in changing environments. Due to their potentially small form factor and potentially high signal fidelity, some imaging systems are well suited for application in many types of vehicles (cars, busses, trains, etc.). While the resolution of such imaging systems may vary, applications using these systems are able to take advantage of the speed of their operation.
A moving vehicle such as an automobile, for example, may use an imaging system to detect an object (a pedestrian, for example) in the path of the vehicle, to avoid hitting the object. For example, an imaging system may be employed on the front and/or the rear of the vehicle to detect objects in the forward or reverse paths of the vehicle respectively. However, if like imaging systems are employed on multiple vehicles, false images or erroneous outcomes may result when one imaging system detects the light emissions of a nearby or passing imaging system. For example, a first imaging system may detect the light emissions of an oncoming second vehicle's imaging system, and mistake the light emissions of the second system for a reflection of its own emissions. Further, direct emissions or reflections of light emissions from multiple other systems may produce unusable or inconsistent results when detected by a first system.